Legacy: First Contact
Legacy: First Contact is the first Extinction map in the Legacy storyline that is featured in Call of Duty: Retribution as a "Legacy Mission". It is set at the town of Caldera Peak in Colorado where the Cryptids have ravaged most of the town's people. Three weeks after the release of Call of Duty: Retribution, the events of this map were adapted as part of the Retribution's Legacy comic series, being titled "Legacy, Part I: First Contact". The comic issue was meant to include more story elements with the characters and introduces a new character. Characters *Rapid Reaction Force **"Godfather" Castle (Voice-only) **CIF Team Four ***"Sarge" ***Miller ***Williams ***Jane *Task Force: STALKER **"Private" (Appears in comic only) Overview Legacy: First Contact uses the same layout as Point of Contact, however players will not start in Gil's Lodge Motel. Instead the starting point of the map is in the City area. Although there are Hives in the three areas of the map, these cannot be destroyed as players do not have a Drill with them. In this map, players will full access to the Team Support abilities, but will have limited access to Strike Chain and Equalizer abilities; those being the Strike Packages Mortar Strike and Trinity Rocket, and the Equalizers Crowd Control, MK32 Launcher and Death Machine. Story Two weeks after a stray ODIN missile had impacted near the small town of Caldera Peak, Colorado, where the crater had revealed the colony of Cryptids living beneath the town for centuries. Immediately after the impact, the town's police department were the first to encounter the Cryptids. Few hours later after the "aliens" began to massacre the town's people, an attempt to evacuate and escape the town was initiated. Almost one week after being unearthed, the Cryptids lurked around the town hunger and searching for anyone who had been surviving and hiding. With Caldera Peak now a ghost town, the last transmission from the town made by the police department sent to the US Government had finally been received just two weeks after the ODIN impact. Two weeks after the ODIN Impact, a squad of the Rapid Reaction Force is sent into the ghost town to assess the situation and figure out what happened to the towns people. "Sarge" takes notice of the void streets and many of the destruction and open doors in the center of town. They begin their investigation near Gil's Lodge Motel and find that most of the rooms were all boarded up and therefore inaccessible. Miller suggests moving on since the motel was empty and nothing was out of the ordinary, except the debris and chaos from two weeks earlier. CIF Team Four moves towards the center of town in standard formation, checking their corners and to make sure nothing ambushes them. Squad member Jane makes mention about the heavy mist above, covering the building rooftops and not being able to see the night sky due to the ash emitting from the nearby Crater. Hearing the roar of a Hunter, Sarge orders them to follow the source of the unknown sound. Coming around a corner within an alleyway, the squad finds a pile of dead bodies which look to have been there for a week straight. They continue to move forward and find a road leading to a cabin. Jane notices a mysterious figure near the cabin, however he disappears as she blinks. At this point, the Ancestors in the colonies below feel that CIF Team Four has lurked long enough, which they were hoping they would be creeped out enough to leave. In response, the Ancestors order the Cryptids to kill the four soldiers. Williams is ordered to take point and check out the ledge, after reporting its clear, he is grabbed by a Rhino who later emerges from the ledge. In a sudden ambush, CIF Team Four encounters waves of Cryptids and the three soldiers report to their superior "Godfather" Castle who tells them that the President just authorized a nuclear strike on the town and the Crater. Sarge then orders Miller and Jane to retreat back to the motel as "Godfather" was sending a helicopter to deliver the nuclear beacon to the team. After holding off the Cryptids, they begin to regroup and wait the three soldiers. Taking notice of this retreat, Sarge tells Miller and Jane to be on their guard, to which both comply and reload their weapons. CIF Team Four is joined by a special forces soldier and continue to make their way to the Crater in order to plant the nuclear beacon and allow Godfather to launch the nuclear bomb and destroy the Cryptid colonies and the town to contain the Cryptid outbreak from spreading to the rest of the United States. As they approach the City once again, Sarge notices that all of the bodies in the alleyway were now gone, same with Williams' body as well. Private tells them to keep on their guard as they approach the Cabin. After planting the nuclear beacon and just before they could notify "Godfather", the Cryptids once again launch an all-out assault against the soldiers; forcing them to retreat from the beacon which goes unnoticed by the Mammoth that emerged in front of it. With seemingly overwhelming numbers and their sudden loss of communication, the soldiers are unable to activate the nuclear beacon as the waves of Cryptids seem to be endless. Sarge calls out "last mag" as does Jane, Miller and Private doing so a minute after. Out of the four, Jane is the first to die; Miller is second after being jumped by a group of Scouts; Sarge is the third while attempting to save both Jane and Miller. Private is the last one to be killed and goes out with a last ditch effort, arming all of the C4 blocks he had on himself and detonated them, killing himself and the Cryptids around them. Three hours later, Task Force Spectre is sent in to complete the mission originally given to CIF Team Four while also being given a Drill to destroy all of the Hives on their way to the Crater. Areas City Starting in the City, players will begin near the first Barrier Hive leading to Gil's Lodge Motel. Players aren't given a Drill as their main objective is to investigate the town and the mysterious disappearance of its towns people. In this area, players won't encounter the Cryptids until going through the alleyway where the second Barrier Hive would be located, at which they'll encounter wave after wave of Scouts, Hunters, Scorpions and a single Rhino. After holding out against the Cryptids for two minutes, players are ordered to retreat to Gil's Lodge Motel to receive a nuclear device. Weapons available: *SA-805 for $2000 on the side of the road *M27-IAR for $3000 on a small fort *Bulldog for $2500 on the side of the road *CBJ-MS for $2000 on the side of the road *IA-2 for $2000 opposite the small fort *Bizon for $2000 in a corner next to a Dumpster *Kastet for $2000 on the roof Gil's Lodge Motel The second area in Legacy: First Contact, players will come into this area after encountering the Cryptids for the first time in the City area. After having successfully held off a large Cryptid attack, players must rush to Gil's Lodge Motel to receive a nuclear device and are ordered to plant it at the Crater near the Cabin. In this area, players will begin to encounter Scorpions and Seekers, alongside Scouts and Hunters. Weapons available: *AK-12 for $1500 next to the welcome sign *MR-28 for $2000 on a rock in the field *SC-2010 for $1500 at the top of the cliff *Vector CRB for $1500 on the side of the road *FP6 for $1500 under the balcony *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the alleyway behind the motel *Vepr for $1500 next to the Barrier Hive *VKS for $1500 on a small hill next to the arch where you find the Vector Cabin & Crater The third area in Legacy: First Contact, players will have angered the Ancestors in the colonies beneath the Colorado colonies and have ordered an all-out attack against CIF Team Four. At this point, players will encounter every type of Cryptid. In order to plant the nuclear device, players will need to clear out the entire area from the Cryptids. In this area, players will now encounter the Phantoms, Gargoyles, Bombers and Mammoths. Weapons available: *L115 for $1500 outside the shed *Panzerfaust for $2000 in the basement of the Cabin *Bulldog for $2500 on the balcony *VKS for $1500 under the balcony *AK-12 for $1500 on the first floor of the barn *Chain SAW for $3000 on the second floor of the barn *MTAR-X for $2000 on a ridge in the Crater *MTS-255 for $2000 in the first area of the Crater Easter Eggs *The Mysterious Man - Spot a mysterious figure watching from afar three times. *This Will Be The Day - Locate and collect three "Armoury Credit" coins. 01 This Will Be The Day - RWBY Volume 1 OST (Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams)|Easter Egg Song Music For the first half of the mission as players search the ghost town, "What Once Was Lost" will be playing on a loop. Once players encounter the Cryptids, "Devils... Monsters..." becomes playing on a loop. After receiving the nuclear device, "Race To The Cabin" will begin playing. After planting the nuclear beacon and going to the barn, "Rock Anthem for Saving the World" will play out until the players all go down. What Once Was Lost|Mission - First Half Devils... Monsters...|Mission - Second Half Race To The Cabin|Mission - Third Half Rock Anthem for Saving the World|Mission - Holdout Achievements/Trophies *'First Contact' - Made first contact with an ancient species...and died *'The Sacrifice' - Finished "Legacy: First Contact" on Extinction difficulty *'Is there vacancy?!' - Reached Gil's Lodge Motel *'Cabin in the Woods' - Reached the Cabin *'Zoo Keeping' - Killed the Rhino while holding off the Cryptid assault *'The Mysterious Man' - Spotted the Mysterious Man in the City, Gil's Lodge Motel and near the Cabin *'No One Else Saw Him?' - Be the only player to have spotted the Mysterious Man all three times *'Mysterious Coins' - Located and collected all three unknown coins Trivia *Although Williams was killed in the "Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction -- First Contact Trailer", he is still alive during gameplay. **However, Williams still dies in the comic. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Extinction Category:Call of Duty: Retribution Category:Legacy